Mechanical Animals
Mechanical Animals – en español "Animales Mecánicos" ''–, es el tercer álbum de estudio de la banda. Fue lanzado en 1998 (el 14 de Septiembre en Australia y 15 de Septiembre en Estados Unidos, Alemania y Francia) de la mano de Nothing e Interscope Records. Marcó una breve incursión de la banda hacia el glam rock, contrastando el sonido de rock Industrial característico de sus discos anteriores y posteriores. Es una ópera rock y la segunda entrega del tríptico que incluye ''Antichrist Superstar (1996) y Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death) ''(2000). Luego de que este último fue lanzado, Manson reveló que el arco argumental de la trilogía estaba invertido cronológicamente: la historia comienza en ''Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death), continua en Mechanical Animals ''y concluye en ''Antichrist Superstar. El álbum debutó en el puesto número 1 en el conteo Billboard Hot 200, convirtiéndose en el primer disco de Marilyn Manson en lograrlo. Consta de cuatro sencillos: «The Dope Show», «I Don't like The Drugs (But The Drugs like Me)», «Rock Is Dead» y «Coma White». Antecedentes thumb|104px|Presentación en los VMA 98'. Después de finalizar la gira Dead To The World en 1997, la banda viajo a California, Estados Unidos, a comenzar la producción de un tercer álbum en los estudios Westlake Recording y Conway Recording. Tiempo después el músico Billy Corgan (líder de The Smashing Pumpkins) confirmó que seria productor y director sobre la temática del álbum. En febrero de 1998, Manson comentó durante una entrevista en National Public Radio que Mechaical Animals era parte de una trilogía y este era una secuela del mismo, junto a Antichrist Superstar (1996). Tiempo después «The Dope Show» fue elegido como primer sencillo y sería presentado en la ceremonia de los MTV Video Music Awards en su edición de 1998. Cabe señalar que Manson reveló antes del lanzamiento de Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death) (2000), que el título Mechanical Animals era en realidad un anagrama para "Is an alchemical man". Concepto Este álbum es una sátira del mundo del espectáculo, las celebridades, la industria musical, de Hollywood y del propio Marilyn Manson inmerso en el mundo de la fama; también representa un regreso a la sensibilidad y las emociones perdidas en la era del disco anterior, Antichrist Superstar. Para expresar estas ideas Manson crea dos personajes: Alpha/Adam (el "principio") y Omega (el "final") que representan su proceso de transformación personal de una cosa a la otra; son dos caras de una misma moneda, dos extremos, dos facetas de sí mismo. Transformado en un producto comercial, Omega es un rockero glam, drogadicto y sexualmente ambiguo, que es acompañado de una banda llamada "The Mechanical Animals" ("Los animales Mecánicos"). Omega se ha vuelto insensible al mundo a través del uso de drogas como mecanismo para enfrentar su vida siendo un producto de la mercadotecnia y la industria musical. thumb|left|Simbolismo de Omega. El otro personaje o faceta que nos muestra Manson es Alpha o tambien conocido como Adam, que en contraste con Omega, está empezando a sentir emociones por primera vez, y tratando de aprender cómo usarlas apropiadamente. Le desespera ver que la mayoría de los seres humanos solo puedan experimentar pequeñas emociones, los ve como animales mecánicos. Alpha y Omega buscan salvarse del mundo buscando entre los animales mecánicos eso que necesitan para enmendarse; encuentran algo a lo que llaman «Coma White», dudando si ella es real o simplemente una alucinación inducida por las drogas. «Coma White» es representado como una mujer, el interés amoroso de Manson, quien no es realmente una mujer, sino la personificación de un ideal de perfección, una entidad inalcanzable que siempre seguiremos pero estará por siempre fuera de nuestro alcance. Un concepto que puede ser reemplazado por cualquier cosa que nos produzca placer o nos adormezca: drogas, sexo, religión, televisión, etc., todas cosas que solemos usar para estar más cerca de ese estado de perfección que puede hacernos felices, que nos liberan, pero en realidad no hacen más que obnubilarnos, embriagarnos y hacernos más mecánicos. Siete de las catorce canciones están compuestas desde la perspectiva de Omega y su ficticia banda Los Animales Mecánicos, que son canciones liricamente nihilistas y superficiales, himnos de sexo, droga y rock and roll, como por ejemplo «The Dope Show», «Rock Is Dead», «I Want to Disappear», «I Don't like The Drugs (But The Drugs like Me)», «User Friendly», «Fundamentally Loathsome» y «New Model No.15», mientras que las siete restantes: «Great Big White World», «Posthuman», «The Speed of Pain», «The Last Day on Earth», «Disassociative», «Mechanical Animals» y «Coma White», son compuestas desde la perspectiva de Alpha/Adam, siendo estas canciones emocionales, melancólicas e introspectivas. Promoción thumb|103px|Figura de acción coleccionable.La promoción de Mechanical Animals comenzó después del lanzamiento del vídeo de «The Dope Show», cuando Manson interpreto la canción en los premios MTV Video Music Awards, siendo esta su segunda presentación en dicho evento. Manson siguió promocionando el álbum mediante su gira musical Mechanical Animals Tour, misma que produjo un VHS llamado God Is In The TV. La promocíón del álbum también consistió en un juguete promocional que alude a la portada del álbum, una figura de acción que contiene accesorios asemejados al video musical de «The Dope Show». En total el álbum produjo cuatro sencillos, de los cuales «The Dope Show» obtuvo un total de 1.000.000 copias vendidas en Estados Unidos y recibió una nominación al Grammy como Mejor interpretación de hard rock, «I Don't like The Drugs (But The Drugs like Me)» y «Rock Is Dead» sostuvieron un desempeño comercial aceptable y «Coma White» no logró entrar en ninguna lista. Por otro lado, el sencillo «Rock Is Dead» fue colocado en el soundtrack de la película The Matrix. Sencillos DOPE SHOW.jpg|link=The Dope Show I DON'T LIKE THE DRUGS.jpg ROCK IS DEAD.jpg|link=Rock Is Dead COMA WHITE.jpg|link=Coma White Listado de canciones #Great Big White World #The Dope Show #Mechanical Animals #Rock Is Dead #Disassociative #The Speed of Pain #Posthuman #I Want to Disappear #I Don't like The Drugs (But The Drugs like Me) #New Model No.15 #User Friendly #Fundamentally Loathsome #The Last Day on Earth #Coma White Tema extra #Tema escondido (Track 15 solo disponible con el cd en computador) Categoría:Mechanical Animals Era Categoría:Álbumes de estudio